Galactic Invader
by wooden farts there on the go
Summary: The Dark Lord Vader searches for power to slay allies and enemies a like. Inspired by Galactic Inperum
1. Chapter 1

Darth Vader stood in the center of his hanger bay in his castle on the plant Bast as many metallic components finally arranged themselves into the small device at his feet. Shortly after the death of his wife Padma by his own hand Vader tried with all his might to meditate and find peace within himself. He failed and knew that the Sith order he was now a part of was correct on their assessment of peace unlike many other factors of his order which he disagrees with. But than he remembered as a child ('as a slave') how he would work in Watto workshop and he would feel accomplished and free.

And so he found himself surrounded by machines quite often. He never found peace and he knew he never would, but he found rest ('escape') from all the emotions that he cannot gather strength from. And that's where he found himself now with the force raging through him stronger than it did even on mustifar when his passions raged even stronger. But this time he was completely calm and focused as needed for the art of Mechu-deru vitae.

Years ago The Sith Lord found that he didn't have the flexibility or mobility needed to properly work with mechanics without the use of the force. When using the force he soon discovered that he had an amazing skill with technology that even he couldn't have matched without it. It allowed him to make discoveries he never would have otherwise and improve his understanding of mechanics exponentially. Eventually he realized that he was using the force to directly alter the way that some of the components he was working with operated in a fundamental way. This proved to be very difficult to achieve consciously because he hadn't then known what needed to be altered to achieve what effect. It took years with the aid of the will of the dark side but he learned and mastered it into the greatest skill that he possessed.

It would have taken months not years to achieve this mastery but his master Darth Sidious tasked him with hunting down surviving Jedi a task he took to with glee. Vader knew that most of the reasons he had of hating the Jedi were the irrational and instinctual reaction of the powers he wielded but he did know that they feared his potential power and tried to prevent him from reaching it. As a sith power is his greatest goal ('your greatest love').

In addition to that mission his master had to see him taking actions to destroy the other sith or he would be disappointed in his apprentice and seek to replace him. Or worse he would become wise to Vader's true plans. Plans that were taking form at his feet.

Before him sat a box a little shorter than his waist and a little wider than a meter. The box appeared to be similar in design with some of the less organized light sabers that some Jedi or sith might create with tubes sticking out from the sides connecting to other parts and random smooth casings. The top however was still left open as there was still another component missing before it was complete. Vader levitated a small white\silver crystal into its pedestal in the center of his creation. He had to be very careful as like when he was studying and preparing it for its purpose he could not allow the dark side to taint it. The crystal was pure white, neutral in nature, but half of it was still the stones that it never fully formed from. It was a crystal of infinite potential and just what he needed. When finished with the crystal Vader placed the top upon his device and took it upon his newly constructed ship.

Like the first ship Anakin Skywalker ever rode on it appeared that the hull was composed entirely of mirrors. It was just as smooth as that ship as well to make use of its stealth systems however instead of a classic ship design his appeared like a long cylinder that was standing vertically and reached rather high.

Vader entered his ship with his masterpiece floating behind him and saw his engine room. If he hadn't constructed almost every component himself he wouldn't be able to find anything in the disorganized room full of wires and mildly worrying sparks. He did create it however and he was filled with accomplishment and excitement every time he saw it. He was also filled with a sense of malice when he thought of everything that he could accomplish with this structure. Vader ascended from the engine room into the bridge. On the bridge there was a single screen showing Vader the surrounding of the ship, a single console that reached just over the dark lord's waist with no buttons or other mechanisms on it and a single platform on which Vader placed the fruits of his years of labour and allowed it to connect directly to the hyperdrive bellow him.

The device that Vader created uses far too much energy for Vader to use to its full potential without much preparation but he could access the least amount of its potential and use it to empower himself. Vader stood above the device and closed his eyes and reached out to it. He began to feed it all the energy he could with one destination in mind. The small device with great power began to erode at the fabric of the universe with his energy and began to reach for the closest and most compatible dimension to his own. It began to allow energy to flow between the star wars universe and its hell chaos and Vader began to drink deeply of the infinite negative emotions that flowed forth and began using the new power to force his creation to its higher capabilities.

As only energy was flowing between Vader's ship and what can only be described as hell he thought himself safe. He thought that even if something could escape from there it would be a powerless force ghost. He didn't realize that such ghosts would have fed from the pit of hatred that is chaos for centuries and that as beings of energy not only could they cross from their realm to his but that they could contain far more force powers than Vader's broken body could. When the first one came through its energy crashed into Vader like a physical thing and made him stumble.

Than more began to invade and Vader felt that it would be wise to stop this. Vader ended the portal allowing the sprites into his ship and with a huge burst of dark side energy though his device and the thought of what he was going to do with the ghosts on his ship he sent a telepathic command to his hyper drive to activate.

The feeling of acceleration from his hyper drive was much worse than another and outside his window he could see nothing but white light. The travel took only a moment but Vader and the beings sharing his ship felt small due to the distance that they felt they traveled. When the sky was black again one of the dead sith sought to take the ship for its own and forced its powers against the only living being on the ship. Vader went flying and hit a wall but far worse than the concussive force was the psychic impact that the being delivered him. It tore into his mind and forced the force energy that the sith still had inside him from him. Vader lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Vader woke up for a time his mind was entirely blank from the wounds it was healing from. When he became aware of his surroundings he felt energy beyond his comprehension flying through his ship as the beings that invaded it obviously fought for dominance. He wasn't worried for his ship no one other than him could give it commands what he was worried of one of the beings deciding that to live again it would possess him. Vader was very afraid. Vader crawled under their notice towards the elevator. They were so preoccupied with one another that they didn't even hear the elevator take Vader to the top section of his ship. They didn't notice either as that top section detached from the ship and began to fly towards the nearest planet, a mostly blue planet that the dark lord could sense billions of lives on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

when the dark lord arrived on the planet he temporarily sunk his ship to the bottom of a lack and limped his way towards the nearest settlement to find shelter. He activated the force technique mask to hide his aura of malice and make himself appear normal to the local inheritance of this planet.

He soon found himself in a hotel where he could rest and heal using the mind trick to convince the manager he had paid.

As he entered his room he found a box with two dimensional images activated with sounds admitted from a individual component. Vader was amazed at how primitive some of the things he saw were and how advanced certain other things were. He decided that he needed to investigate more later. For the time being he needed rest so he reached out with the force to deactivate the machine that he wasn't familiar with when it began to emit an odd song that coincidentally summed up all of his current problems.

If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Venkman's academy of paranormal research. How may I help" Drawled the unenthusiastic looking receptionist not looking up.

"Hello I called earlier, I'm the new student" Vader rasped.

The receptionist looked up and stared for a moment. Vader decided that it would be best if he didn't wear his life support suit while trying to remain inconspicuous. He was quite surprised to see that this planet had technology that could sustain a body as broken as his. He still had to sacrifice some of his mobility but despite the frailty he experiences without it he feels vaguely stronger when not in the confining thing that had been sustaining him. Despite the medical technology of this world however he decided not to even attempt to have his scars removed.

"...of course here is your time table and please proceed directly to your first class Mr. Skywalker"

Vader barely thought when he arrived about how he would establish his identity. In the galaxy he came from he would only need to show up and introduce himself and he would exist. It's very hard to preform a census on an entire galaxy especially when a large portion of it is unexplored. This world though issued you a birth certificate to say you were born and a death certificate to say your dead countless other forms of identification in between and a social insurance number to track them all. All of those could be falsified but it was a long and difficult process. Especially when the force began to fail him.

The laws of physics are slightly different in this world than what the dark lord is used to and one of those different laws is that life doesn't require midichlorians to exist. Without the midichlorians existing symbiotically with every living being the force largely doesn't exist in this universe. That doesn't mean that he can't use the force at all though he still has his midichlorians and he has more presence in the force than any other before him. However without the great field of energy that the force is meant to be Vader found himself without any form of precognition and with a severely diminished ability to sense danger or read or manipulate the minds of the people there. And Vader fears this is only the beginning.

Vader's never undertaken a task that required the full extent of his cunning however and was rather excited for the opportunity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vader walked out of the school a new graduate never to return. He learned much there, much that will benefit him. There is still much he will need to know though and to learn that he will need to... seek employment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Egon Spengler looked out at the departing pupil from a third floor window. During his time at Venkman's academy(a name which still grates at him, if the man wanted the place so bad he should take more responsibility for its running instead of making him the principal) Anakin undertook several ambitious projects. Some of what he attempted wasn't even remotely possible and looking at his grades Egon guessed that Anakin had several errors in the foundation of his scientific knowledge but that isn't what made him suspicious. Some of his projects traced research that Egon preformed in his younger less successful days. Worse yet his hypothesis and conclusions hinted at secret research that the other preformed. Skywalker was obviously after his most dangerous secrets.

Venkman appeared and looked over his shoulder, "...What are we looking at?"

"approximately 3.782 X 10^17 molecules between us and the ground of which because of the metropolitan area we live in approximately 4% will be carbon monoxide or some other form of nauseous gas produced by burning gasoline. Far more than the body can properly metabolize"

"...How about you and me go metabolize a pizza?"

"you can't metabolize that much cheese and I plan to have a bowel movement tonight"

"...Goodnight Spengler"

When he heard the door close Egon smiled


End file.
